


Beautiful Ballerina.

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets hurt at dance class and Sebastian kind of overreacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Ballerina.

It was a Tuesday, which meant that it was Blaine's turn to take Charlie to her ballet lesson because Sebastian sometimes had to work late on Tuesdays. Which Blaine did not mind one bit; one of his favorite things to do was watch his little seven-year-old princess prancing around in her sparkling pink tutu.

About halfway through the class, they were practicing leaps, which Charlie picked up right away and was completely great at, of course. Blaine couldn't help the proud smile that spread across his face as he watched her get so excited about doing it right the first time.

"Dad! Did you see that?" She exclaimed excitedly. "That was the best ballerina leap EVER!"

He clapped, nodding. "I sure did, good job, angel!"

"Watch me, I'll do it again!"

He just grinned at her as she prepared herself before gracefully running and leaping like she did before, but this time when she landed, her ankle rolled and she tumbled to the floor. She grabbed her ankle, whining softly before bursting into tears. Blaine gasped softly, not hesitating one second before jumping up and rushing over to her. The dance teacher keeping the rest of the children from crowding her.

"Ohh baby, baby, baby, let me see." He cooed, kneeling down to her.

"Noooo don't touch it!" She whined, flinching away from him.

"I'm not going to touch it, I just want to see, okay?"

Her breath catching caught in her throat, she just nodded, sniffling softly.

Blaine's eyes fell from her face to her ankle as she let go of it, it was already swelling pretty bad. "Oh, baby girl." He frowned, sighing softly, trying to keep himself calm as he stood up. "Come on, love." He bent over, picking her up very carefully. On the inside he was completely freaking out, seeing Charlie hurt was the worst possible thing, it broke his heart to see the tears in that innocent angel's eyes. It took all it had in him not to cry himself.

"Dad it hurrrrrrts." She whined through her tears as she clutched on to him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder, crying against it.

"I know, baby, I know. You're going to be okay, love." He rubbed her back soothingly. "Let's get you to the doctor, okay?" He said, nodding towards the teacher who gave him Charlie's dance back and understanding look.

"Let us know how she is."

"I will." He smiled at her before leaving with Charlie.

"Nooooooooo, I don't want to go to the doctorrrr."

"I know, honey, but you hurt your ankle pretty bad it seems. You want to be able to go back to dance, yes?"

She just whined softly, nodding as she turned her head, burying her face against his neck as he walked with her. Knowing that catching a cab would do no good at this hour, it would be faster to walk a couple of blocks. "I want daddy." She whined again, against his neck, sniffling.

"Oh, right, daddy. I need to call daddy." He nodded, holding her tight with one arm as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing his number.

….

Sebastian slammed the phone down and practically flew out of his office after he got the call from Blaine. All he heard was 'Charlie', 'hurt', 'hospital' and the sound of his daughter crying in the background. For all he knew she was practically on her death bed.

"Mr. Smythe? Wh-where are you going?" His secretary asked timidly as he flew past her.

"I'm leaving. My daughter's hurt." He said, impatiently pushing the button to the elevator.

"But…but what should I tell Mr. Thomas about the..case?"

He sighed, frustrated. "Tell him to shove it up his ass, I don't care, I have to go!" He said as the elevator doors closed. As if he really cared about his colleague or any case right now. All he could picture was his little princess hurt and it made him nauseous.

….

It took Sebastian days, or at least it's what it felt like, to get to the hospital. Blaine had texted him to let him know where they were and what examining room they were in so he wasted no time and rushed right past the nurses asking him if they could help him

"What the hell happened?" He said when he burst through the door, startling everyone in it.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed.

"Daddy!"

Sebastian rushed right over to Charlie. "Oh baby, are you okay?" He kissed her little forehead over and over and over, hugging her to him. "Huh? How's my beautiful ballerina?" He asked softly.

"I hurt my ankle." She sniffled, as she hugged him back. She whined softly, still crying a little as the doctor continued to checkout her ankle.

"What happened?" He said as he pulled away from her. "Why is she still crying? Why haven't you helped her?"

"Baby calm down," Blaine said softly, trying to get his husband's attention, a light blush covering his cheeks as he glanced to the doctor. Sebastian was always one to overreact.

"Well, Mr. Smythe she-"

"Why haven't you helped her yet? Huh?

"Daddyyyy." Charlie whined.

But Sebastian rambled on. "It took me almost twenty minutes to get here, you should have helped her by now, she shouldn't still be crying! I swear to god, I will sue you so fast, your-"

"Sebastian!" Blaine said a little louder this time, which caused Sebastian to stop mid sentence. "Excuse us, please." Blaine said to the doctor, tugging on his angry husband's sleeve, his cheeks a deeper shade of red.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Sebastian!"

With a heavy sigh, Sebastian glared at Blaine before finally following him out of the exam room. Blaine shook his head, looking at the doctor as he pulled Sebastian out of the room. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." He whispered, completely embarrassed.

Charlie looked up to the doctor when her daddies left, sniffling softly. "My daddy's very protective of me and Dad." She said.

The doctor just chuckled, nodding. "I can see that."

….

"Blaine I don't want to hear-mmph!" He was quickly hushed by his husband's lips against his. His eyes fluttered closed as Blaine pushed him gently against the wall next to the door. "Mmm." He hummed softly. His tension completely melted away as Blaine's warm lips moved very slowly against his own. Curse Blaine for being his weakness.

"Now shut up." Blaine said softly as he broke the kiss all to soon. "You're embarrassing your daughter." He gave Sebastian one more soft kiss. "And me."

"Mmm not fair." He mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine just chuckled, smiling at his husband. "What? That I know you can't possibly be mad after kissing me?"

Sebastian just looked at Blaine, nodding, a small pout on his face.

"Oh stop being so cute." Blaine giggled, giving Sebastian's pout one last kiss.

"That's my baby in there, B." Sebastian whispered, still pouting.

"I know, she's mine too." Blaine nodded. "Even though I think you're her favorite." He smiled, placing his hands on Sebastian's sides. "She's been crying 'I want my daddy' ever since we left the dance studio."

A grin tugged at Sebastian's lips. "Really?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well I think she's my favorite, too." He whispered, winking at Blaine. He chuckled when Blaine pouted, kissing him softly. "Sorry, B. You've been out ranked."

"Well I suppose I can live with that, seeing as she's my favorite, too." He teased, giggling. "But listen, she's going to be fine, okay? He's going to x-ray it to be sure, but he thinks it's just a sprained ankle. She was doing the best ballerina leap ever, and she landed wrong. She didn't break anything, thank god, and she's been such a brave little girl this whole visit."

"That's because she's your daughter."

Blaine shook his head. "Shut up, she gets it from you, you're the bravest person I know." He said, slipping his arms around Sebastian's waist. "I know that for a fact."

Sebastian smiled a sweet smile at Blaine, kissing his lips softly. "Let's go be with our princess."

Blaine just nodded softly. "Behave yourself now." He said, winking at Sebastian before opening the door.

…

Once Sebastian apologized to the doctor and behaved himself for the rest of the visit, they found out that nothing was broken, but she had a pretty bad sprain and wouldn't be dancing for a while, which was cause for more tears after the doctor wrapped her ankle and Sebastian picked her up. She latched onto him for dear life, she finally had her daddy. Sebastian carried her the whole way home. She nuzzled her face against his neck, crying against it softly as they walked, sniffling pitifully every so often. She was not longer crying about her ankle, she was upset that she wouldn't be able to dance for a while. Dancing was her favorite.

By the time they got to their apartment, she had stopped crying, having cried her little self to sleep and Sebastian's back and arms were killing him.

"I would've carried her, baby." Blaine whispered softly as he opened the door to their apartment for Sebastian.

"I know, but it would've bothered her to move her." He whispered back. "I'm going to put her to bed." He said, leaning over for a kiss.

Blaine kissed his lips softly. "How tired are you?"

"Eh," Sebastian shrugged. "Why?"

"Bubble bath?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

Oh that was something Sebastian could definitely go for. After the stressful day at work and then this whole stressful mess with Charlie. A hot bath in the arms of his man sounded like heaven. "Oh, god, yes please." He nodded.

Blaine smiled at Sebastian giving him another soft kiss, nodding softly before disappearing off into their bedroom.

….

Sebastian took Charlie off into all too pink and sparkly bedroom. "Baby," He whispered to wake her up.

She whined softly in protest.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you into your pajamas and then you can go to bed." He murmured softly.

She woke up just enough to hold herself up as he changed her out of her dance outfit into her Disney Princess pajamas. Smiling adoringly at her as she yawned softly, letting out a soft noise. She was the cutest thing, with her dark curly hair sticking out of her messy bun. He hated that she was hurt, he hated it more than anything. She was his little princess, she didn't deserve to be hurt. But he was thankful it was just her ankle and not one of the hundred horrible things he had imagined before.

After he was finished changing her, he gently placed her in her bed, pulling her covers over her. He smiled as she snuggled into her pillow, clutching her stuffed owl, Mr. Owl, that she had had her whole life. He leaned down, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you, baby girl." He whispered, kissing her cheek again before turning on her nightlight. "Sweet dreams." He went over, turning off the big light before opening the door.

"Mmm." She nuzzled against her pillow. "Love you too daddy." She said softly.

His heart melted as he looked to her again, smiling. She was the love of his life, he loved this little girl more than he had every loved anything in his life. He sighed very softly before leaving the room, heading in to relax and love on the other love of his life.

 


End file.
